Dragon Lord
by Darkest Petal
Summary: my own little take on Lord of the Rings only with Harry Potter Characters. be warned that this will not be anything like Lord of the Rings. Drarry! Rated M, Summary in side.
1. Prolog

**Dragon Lord**

**Summary-**

Dumbledore stumbles upon a young boy wearing a silver ring on a silver chain who doesn't remember anything of his past, Dumbledore takes him under his wing and teaches him magic and elven knowledge. A few years later Dumbledore and the boy go on an adventure they have never dreamed of. On this adventure they gain new friends and strength as they try and defeat an evil Dragon Lord, but is this Dragon Lord really evil?

* * *

**Hey this is my own little take on Lord of the Rings only with Harry Potter Characters. But be warned that this will not be anything like Lord of the Rings, the plot is only based on the story line so it will have similarities to Lord of the Rings, you are also warned that this is a Drarry. This is rated M for later chapters.

* * *

**

**Prolog-**

Many years ago when the earth was young and the creatures living on her lived in harmony is when our story begins. In a small community of wizards magical rings are made. Four were given to the Elves; Immortal, pure, and wise. Nine were given to the Dwarfs; fair, strong, and craftsmen. Eleven were given to man; Strong willed, pure at heart, and weak in mind.

Everything was peaceful, but this peace was the calm before the storm.

A Dragon Lord caught wind of these powerful rings and wanted one for himself, but this ring had to be able to control all the other rings. He forced the craftsman that made the other rings to make his all powerful ring that would rule them all.

Terror filled the land as the people watches as one by one many kings and their kingdoms fall under the Dragon Lord power. But not all the kingdoms fell under the Dragon Lord's power, and these kingdoms stood up against the Dragon Lord. And for many years there were wars. Until a brave boy -a fair if you will- made his way into the Dragon Lord's castle and stole not only the Dragon Lord's ring but his heart too.

The brave boy ran to a far away land, a land that the Dragon Lord could not go to. There the boy hid there with the ring so that the Dragon Lord would never get his hands on it again. The Dragon Lord -who lost all his power- hid away in his castle never to be seen again. Some say he died, but others believe w his waiting for the boy who stole his ring and his heart to come back to him.

Centuries pass and history becomes legend, and legend becomes myth. The peace is returned to the land and the creatures live in harmony with each other once again.

But this is only a myth that is past down from generation to generation, who knows if this is true or not, or how many changes to it have been made to it?


	2. Chapter 1

**Dragon Lord**

**Summary-**

Dumbledore stumbles upon a young boy wearing a silver ring on a silver chain who doesn't remember anything of his past, Dumbledore takes him under his wing and teaches him magic and elven knowledge. A few years later Dumbledore and the boy go on an adventure they have never dreamed of. On this adventure they gain new friends and strength as they try and defeat an evil Dragon Lord, but is this Dragon Lord really evil?

* * *

**Hey this is my own little take on Lord of the Rings only with Harry Potter Characters. But be warned that this will not be anything like Lord of the Rings, the plot is only based on the story line so it will have similarities to Lord of the Rings, you are also warned that this is a Drarry. This is rated M for later chapters.

* * *

**

**Chapter one-**

Dumbledore was making his usual morning walk in through the woods that ran behind his little village. He was smoking his long pipe humming a random tune that had decided to visit his head this morning. He came upon the old fallen tree trunk that was covered in green moss that he usually sat on to look at the woods and think about what he was going to do that day. Was he going to entertain the young children with his magic or was he going to brew a new potion in his kitchen? You see old Dumbledore with his long light gray beard that came to his waist, and his long light gray hair, with his blue eyes twinkling with happiness and his long dark gray rob and his pointy hat was a wizard. He loved to entertain the young children because he believed that the purest magic was that made from the laughter of young children. A sound from behind the old wizard brought him from his thoughts. This sound was not what the usually heard in these woods. It wasn't the gentle rustling of the leafs in the wind, nor was it the 'humm' from the busy bees, nor was it the gentle flap of the wings from the birds that rested above him. No this sound was a groan, and not the groan one would hear when one has just woken up, this groan usually came from one that was hurt. Old Dumbledore jumped from his seat on the fallen log and turned to see a young boy about ten curled up in a ball. "What is wrong my boy?" Dumbledore asked the young boy with short messy black hair, dark pants that were dirty and had many holes in them, and a moss green shirt that had a hug rip in the back. Dumbledore could not see the color of his eyes for they were closed. Fearing the young boy had not heard him he opened him mouth to ask his question again.

"I don't know." The boy groaned out. "I am in pain, but do not remember the reason as to why." The boy said. Curious, old Dumbledore found his mouth opening to ask another question.

"Did you fall?" Dumbledore asked as he craned his neck trying to see if any of the limbs from the canopy above was broken.

"I-I don't remember." The boy groaned as he started to pant from the pain.

"No, I suppose not." old Dumbledore muttered disappointed that he had not figured it out. "Do you have any family around here?" the boy did not look familiar not at all.

"I don't remember." the boy groaned. Now Dumbledore was getting suspicious, how could one not remember is one had family.

"Do you remember your name." Dumbledore asked.

"No" the word slipped through the boy's lips before the boy passed out from the pain. Old Dumbledore was concerned for the boy who -if Dumbledore was correct and he was most of the time- had lost his memory. How? Why? were the questions running through the old wizard's mind as he carefully picked him up and carried him to his home where he would care and teach his magic for the years to come. Dumbledore gave the boy the name of Harry, which was Elven for wise, it meant 'brave one' or 'Loved one' in the tongue of Fairies.

**Five years later-**

Harry was sitting on the branch of his favorite tree that looked over the lake that sat to the west of the small village where he live with and taught by his mentor Dumbledore. Harry was drawing the lake with its many ducks and swans and geese swimming on the surface of it. All the villagers loved his paintings just as much as he loved to draw them. He also loved to listen to the many adventure stories that his mentor always went on every now and then. Harry sighed, he was done drawing the lake but didn't want to go home because he new Dumbledore would not be home, for he was on another adventure. "I wish Dumbledore would let me go on the adventures with him." he whispered as he started to climb down from the tree, he gathered all his supplies and made his way through the woods back to the old hut that he and Dumbldore lived in.

"Hello Harry." a girl with curly red hair, blue eyes, and many freckles across her nose.

"Oh, hello Ginny." Harry said as he re-fixed the small leather bag that held his supplies to fit more compatibly on his back. The girl giggled and blushed a little.

"Did you just finish a painting?" She asked.

"Um, yeah." Harry said as a gust of wind blew around him and he heard some whispers that were so quiet that he could make out what they said.

"Can I see it?" she asked, the gust of wind blew again and he was able to make out some of what they were saying.

'Prince', 'ring' and 'awaken' were a few of the words he heard.

"Um, sure if you really want to." Harry said as he stopped to take the bag off of his back. He started to dig around in his bag when he felt as though some one was watching them, he quickly spun -scaring Ginny- around to see nothing.

"What, what is it?" Ginny asked panicing, no one from the village liked to come into these woods, there were many dangerous creatures that lived in here that would love to take a chunk out of them.

"Nothing, it was just a bird." Harry quickly lied not wanting Ginny to panic any more.

"Oh okay." Ginny said and Harry continued to dig in his bag. After a few minutes he finally pulled out the painting of the lake. "Oh Harry it's beautiful!" Ginny cried when she saw it, "You must show it to my dad."

Now you must know that Ginny's Dad, Arther, sold painting to anyone who was willing to buy them. Arther had been trying to get Harry to sell his paintings because he knew that they would make it to the big cities, but Harry did not like the idea of selling his paintings. Harry felt that they were not finished, when ever he looked at them he always felt that them was something missing, but he could never figure out what that something was and it bothered him greatly. It was like trying to remember something he had forgotten, but couldn't. Dumbledore always asked him why he did not sell the paintings, and Harry always told him the same thing "I do not wish to part with them".

"Ginny, I don't want to sell any of my paintings." Harry said as he placed the painting back into the bag.

"But why? They are so beautiful, they could probably make you a lot of money." Ginny said.

"I don't want a lot of money, I like the way my life is right now." Harry said.

"What? What do you mean you don't want anymore money, everyone always wants more money. And what is all this rubbish about not wanting your life to change?" Ginny asked.

Let me fill you in, the people of this village are poor, they love the idea of more money. All of them wish that they had different lives, it normal for them. They also hate the thought of adventures.

"I feel as if I'm waiting for something, or someone, but I don't know who or what or why." Harry muttered but Ginny didn't hear him because the bushes next to them were rustling.


	3. Chapter 2

**Dragon Lord**

**Summary-**

Dumbledore stumbles upon a young boy wearing a silver ring on a silver chain who doesn't remember anything of his past, Dumbledore takes him under his wing and teaches him magic and elven knowledge. A few years later Dumbledore and the boy go on an adventure they have never dreamed of. On this adventure they gain new friends and strength as they try and defeat an evil Dragon Lord, but is this Dragon Lord really evil?

* * *

**Hey this is my own little take on Lord of the Rings only with Harry Potter Characters. But be warned that this will not be anything like Lord of the Rings, the plot is only based on the story line so it will have similarities to Lord of the Rings, you are also warned that this is a Drarry. This is rated M for later chapters.

* * *

**

**Chapter two-**

Dumbledore was just entering his and Harry's hut when he heard the scream coming from the woods; he dropped his stuff and ran to the woods. There he saw that he was not the only one who heard the scream; many of the villagers had heard the scream and had come running. Everyone of them had started to panic, "I'd know that scream from any where." Molly Weasely, the mother of seven kids, said. "That was my little Ginny screaming." Once the villagers had heard that they started to panic even more. Or they would have if they hadn't heard the sweet laughter of Harry.

"This is not funny Harry!" came the pissed off voice of Ginny. "Stop laughing Harry!!"

"I-I am sorry Ginny." Harry said as they came walking out of the woods, "I can't believe you were scared of this little fella." Harry said and everyone finally noticed that in Harry's arms was a baby fox.

"I was not afraid of him." Ginny said blushing in embarrassment.

"Oh, and that scream was not a scream of fright then?" Harry asked and Ginny blush became a deeper shade of red.

"Harry My boy, what happened?" Dumbledore asked what was on everyone's mind.

"Oh Dumbledore, your back." Harry said smiling his smile that made everyone forget their worries.

"Yes I am, but you have yet to answer my question." Dumbledore said.

"Oh, it was very funny Dumbledore, I was coming back from painting when I. . ." Harry stopped in the middle of his sentence when he heard a whisper that was brought by a gust of wind.

'Finally found you.' was what the whisper said.

"When you what?" Dumbledore asked trying to get the boy to continue what he was saying never hearing the whisper.

"What?" Harry asked.

"When you what my boy?" Dumbledore asked again, this time worry hidden deep in his voice.

"Oh, when I ran into Ginny here and she asked to see my painting. I showed her my painting and then this little guy came running out of a bush and scared her." Harry said then laughed again, another gust of wind came with another whisper.

'Come to me' was the whisper Harry heard but he ignored the whisper.

'If everyone else can ignore it then so can I' Harry thought never once realizing that he was the only one who heard the whispers on the gust of wind.

**Later that night-**

Harry was getting into his bed tired of the long day he had and was ready to sleep and dream of the adventure that Dumbledore had finished telling him a few minutes ago. He blew out the flame on the candle that was sitting on his bed side table that resteded next to Harry's bed. He was about to fall asleep when there was a knock on the door to their hut that woke him up again, Harry got out of bed and walked over to his bedroom door and opened it. He walked down the hallway that lead to the front room, when he got there he saw Dumbledore talking to a man he had never seen before. The man had shoulder length black hair, dark brown eyes, elven ears, and was wearing the tradional elven fighting suit. "Are you sure Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, I am sure. The animals do not lie, he has awoken once again." the man said.

"What do we do?" Dumbledore asked.

"We must find the ring and distroy it once and for all." the man said.

"Severus you know as well as I do that the ring can not be found, we have all searched for it, the animals have searched for it, the ring is lost and so is the boy that took it." Dumbledore said.

"My Lord feels that the ring and the boy are closer than we believe." the man said.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked and the man pulled him closer and whispered something to him.

'Oh I do wish I knew what he was saying.' Harry thought and a gust of wind blew again and Harry heard what the man was saying.

"My Lord believe that the boy you have mentioned maybe him. Did you see a ring on him when you found him?" the man asked suddenly the man tensed and looked up and looked around the room before landing on Harry.

"What is it Severus?" Dumbledore asked and looked around the room before going back to the man.

"Someone it listening to us." Severus said still looking at Harry.

'Why do I get the feeling that I should not be here?' Harry asked himself. Suddenly Dumbledore looked around and finally saw Harry.

"Aw, Harry my boy, what are you doing up?" Dumbledore asked.

"I couldn't sleep." Harry said.

"And why is that?" The man asked.

"I was curious to see who was at the door." Harry said.

"Did one not tell you that curiosity killed the cat?" the man asked.

"But if one is not curious how is one suppose to learn about ones self and the other's around him. Knowledge is power, and if one does not know some thing they are bound to become afraid of the unknown and wish to harm it, which could become harmful to them in the end." Harry countered shocking the man.

"Harry won't you go back to sleep?" Dumbledore asked. Harry looked at him with angry eyes and Dumbledore had to take a step back.

"Why? So you can leave in the middle of the night and go off on another adventure with out me?" Harry asked. "Why can I not come with you? I am bored of making potions and learning magic, that may be fine with you but I am not you I long for adventure!!" Harry said.

"Calm down Harry." Dumbledore said calmly, he had to calm Harry down, if Harry let his emotions get the better of him he could accidentally destroy this whole town with the amount of power he had. The man's eyes were drawn to something around the boy's neck, a silver chain with a ring connected to it. The man's eyes widened when he realized what the ring was. Finally Harry had calmed down, what had calmed him down was thew baby fox that had decided to walk into that room at that time. The man pulled Dumbledore outside.

"Dumbledore, I do believe that you have found the ring." the man said.

"Severus what on earth are you talking about?" Dumbledore asked as he looked at Harry who was petting the fox while looking at them.

"Have you never noticed the necklace that the boy is wearing?" the man asked also looking at Harry.

"Yes" Dumbledore said.

"And the ring attached to it?" The man asked and Harry touched the ring and the man wondered how Harry was able to hear them when they were whispering.

"What about it?" Dumbledore asked.

"It is HIS ring." Severus said.

"What?" Dumbledore asked spinning around to look at the man. "Are you saying that for five years I've had that ring in my possession and never realized it?"

"It seems so, but now that we know where the ring is we can destroy it once and for all." the man said and Harry's eyes widened as he gripped the ring. The man finally noticed that Harry's hair was blowing in a wind that was only blowing on him.

"Well it seems Harry will finally get the adventure that he has always wanted." Dumbledore muttered and Harry's eyes lit up.

'The boy is listening to us some how.' the man thought.


End file.
